Questions
by IHKF
Summary: Cathy asks Danny some questions...This is a short little one-shot side story from my biggest hit ever,WHOO HOO, 'Hidden in Glass' This is a CathyxDanny story! originally Jealousy


Okay, so I just wanted to do this sense it seemed like a good idea at the time but as I'm uploading this I'm probably feeling like this was a stupid idea! XD Anyways, please R&R! It's just a little side mini-story from 'Hidden in Glass'. CathyxDanny! This is kind of a flashback of chapter 8 and this is kind of only proving Cathy's theory of the little list she said in chapter 8. May I mind you, this happened BEFORE chapter 8 AND BEFORE Judy showed up. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that fanfiction is made for fans who write about random things they come up with starring their favorite TV shows, so in other words I do not own Monster Buster Club!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy sat on a park bench, talking to her crush…Danny. He was making jokes and flirting with her for some unknown reason. "You know, you have some pretty cute eyes!" He flirted. Cathy blushed and looked away. "You don't mean that…" "Oh sure I do!" He answered, slipping a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "In what world?" Cathy fought back. Danny smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "This one." He smiled. Cathy's face turned dark red. "Danny…why do you treat me like this?" "Because…" Danny smiled warmly towards the pink Rhapsodian. "You're cute when you blush." An even darker blush came over Cathy's face, if that was even possible. "Wh-what do you mean?" "I mean…" Danny leaned in towards her. "You're cute."

"That's a lie."

"I know it is."

"Why do you lie to me?"

"Because it's fun to joke around with you!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking things!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"So I annoy you?"

"Sometimes."

"By sometimes you mean most of the time, right?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Everything you do when I ask questions like this."

Danny took a heaved sigh at the over spoken blond. "Okay…now you really ARE annoying."The blond looked away for a few seconds and all was quiet…until: "Danny?"

"For gosh sake what?" He asked annoyed.

"What do you think of me?" Danny was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you act so strangely towards me, then when I ask you why you stop acting like that and get annoyed. You confuse me." Danny blinked at his best feminine friend then turned away. "Huh…I don't know." He looked at the Rhapsodian. "What do you think I think of you?" He asked. Cathy looked at him then looked away. "I…I'm not sure. If I didn't know any better I'd say that I was a-" "Hold that thought! HEY, WENDY!" Cathy was interrupted by the brunette as he waved towards his true affection trophy, Wendy. Cathy watched as Danny waved to her and then ran off the Wendy, who was watching him and smiling. Cathy saw Danny say something and then growl, causing Wendy to laugh. Danny then wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulders as she let out a small squeak. This caused Danny to smile a very cocky yet warm face expression. Wendy looked at him and then looked at her watch, said something and then she kissed him on the cheek and pulled him away with her to some unknown place. A single tear fell down Cathy's cheek once she was all alone in the park. Well, she THOUGHT she was!

"Awwww, what did Danny do?" Cathy gasped and turned around to see Jeremy leaning against the tree. "AH, JEREMY!" The blond backed up. "You've been crying." Jeremy said, completely ignoring her shriek. Cathy wiped her eyes. "WH-What's it to you?" She retorted. "Oh Cathy…it means the world to me." Cathy scoffed and turned away.

"Just go away."

"No, I want to talk."

"Well you're in bad luck, cause' I don't!"

Cathy attempted to get up but was pulled by Jeremy. She turned around and gasped at the nerd. "Jeremy let go of me!"

"Never!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in.

"NO!" Cathy nudged farther away from his lips. "Come on Cathy! He doesn't have a crush on you! Nobody does but me! I'M the one you need to like!" He gripped her waist tighter. "Jeremy let go of me!" She insisted, getting scared of the red-head. "I'm not going to let go unless you give me a kiss!" He answered. Plain and simple. She would kiss him and he would let her go. But it wasn't that simple for her. "N-No, I don't like you!" "You CAN and you WILL!" He answered harshly. Cathy's eyes widened in terror as his filled with determination and anger. "It's ether a kiss or…" Tears started to fall from Cathy's eyes. "N-NO! YOU WOULDN'T! YOU'D GET EXPELLED!" "So what?" He answered. Cathy attempted to get out of his arms but he forcefully pulled her back. "Kiss me. Now." Cathy still attempted to squirm only to get pulled harshly back once again. "Catherine…don't make me go to the last resort…" Cathy's eyes widened as she began to squirm even more. "No, PLEASE! LET GO OF ME!" "That's it…I'm going to make you wish you never ment me." "LIKE HECK YOU WILL!" The two turned to see a quite angry Danny standing only a few feet away with a scowl on his face and his fists clenched.

Cathy's and Jeremy's eyes widened as Danny ran towards them, kicking Jeremy far away. This impact caused Jeremy to let go and be flung across the park. Cathy watched with wide eyes as Danny walked towards the fallen boy, picking him up by his collar. "If you EVER try to hurt Cathy again, I'll make sure you don't live to see the next day!" The red team member threatened. A look of horror filled in Jeremy's eyes as he was thrown back onto the ground. "OKAY! OKAY! PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT ME!" The geek got up, screaming, and ran away. Cathy and Danny just stood there for a few seconds, watching Jeremy run away.

"Are you okay?"

Cathy returned to reality and looked at Danny. "What?" The jokester turned around with a softened look on his features. "Are you okay?" He repeated. Cathy blushed and shook her head to say yes. The red member walked towards her. "How far did he go?" Cathy looked back up towards her friend and blushed. "He wasn't able to do anything." She answered, looking back at the ground. "Good." "Thank you for saving me…I-I don't know what I would have done!" Cathy stated, beginning to cry. She felt herself being pulled into warm arms. "Shhhh…It's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Cathy continued to cry onto his shoulder. Danny reached up and pet her head. "Shhhh…" The blond looked up at her best friend. "Danny…I don't know what I would do without you." Danny smiled at his crying companion and wiped her new tears away. "Well I know what would happen if I didn't have you." Danny answered. Cathy tilted her head, not sure she liked what he said. "What?" Cathy asked, waiting for the answer. "I wouldn't be able to live." Danny leaned in and kissed her cheek, wiping a tear away in the process. Cathy blushed a dark red at him.

"Come on, let's get you home." Danny kissed her cheek once more then grabbed her hand. Cathy's heart raced as he did so yet she followed him fully willingly. _Danny…I love you so much…_Cathy thought. The young girl smiled and grabbed her love's hand tightly. He noticed and looked her, smiling. Cathy blushed and turned her sight back to in front of her. As long as she was friends with Danny, she would be okay. She loved him, and that's all she needed to know.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! To be honest, I was going to make it Mark in Jeremy's place but I decided against it. Anywho, lol, this, once again, was a side story from 'Hidden in Glass' so if you haven't read it yet, please check it out! ^^ Thanks! And hey, I TOLD YOU it was a MINI-STORY so YES it was a ONE-SHOT and it was SHORT! XD Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
